nanafandomcom-20200213-history
Takashi Asano
Takashi Asano (浅野崇 Takashi Asano) was a businessman in Nana Komatsu's hometown. They began an affair after meeting at a movie theater. The affair ended when Takashi was transferred to Tokyo Biography Early life Takashi was born sometime around 1970. He married his wife and got a job working with computers, before the summer of the 1998 Affair with Nana He met Nana Komatsu at movie theater. Takashi helped her stand after she nearly passed out from lack of eating. She became smitten with him, and told him where she worked. About two weeks later, Takashi stood outside her workplace and waited for her. They promptly began an affair. They met up about two to three times a months, and would spend their time together at love hotels. Takashi ended the affair, when his job transferred him to Tokyo in March 1999. Tokyo After a few months in Tokyo, Takashi noticed Nana, alone on the streets. He took her out to eat and told her directions to her hotel. This was the last time they saw one another. Months later, after her marriage to Takumi, while walking in another direction, Nana thought she saw him get onto an elevator. The doors closed before she could confirm. Personality and traits He is a quiet sort of person, and also hard to read. Perhaps not meaning to, Takashi keeps his feelings to himself, which causes problems for others. He is often seen smiling, although the smile has a hint of sadness. Takashi cheats and/or cheated on his wife, suggesting that morally he does not see it as bad. Despite that Takashi shows a caring side to others, especially Nana. Unfortunately, Takashi seems out-of-touch with others feelings. When he broke up with Nana, he was very blunt and not exactly comforting. Physical appearance Takashi always wears a suit to work, besides a coat, he is not seen wearing anything else. When he cheated on his wife, he still wore his wedding ring. He styles his hair simply, short except for his bangs, which he parts in the middle. Despite only being twenty-nine, his face shows some age and maturity. Relationships Wife Takashi's relationship with his wife is never stated, just that he cheated on her with Nana Komatsu. It is possible that he is unhappy in the relationship or that he simply cheats. He may have cheated on her before, and it is hinted that he may still cheat. She is most likely unaware that he has ever cheated, and they are still together around November 1999. Nana Komatsu He first met Nana at a movie theater, when she was a third year in high school. Nana was dizzy from not eating and he helped her stand. They talked for a few minutes and Nana told him where she worked. He went to visit her there about two weeks later. They began a sexual relationship soon after. Takashi broke off the relationship with Nana, when he received his job transfer. Nana concluded some time after that Takashi only believed their romance to be a fling. The two meet by coincidence in Tokyo, and Takashi did still seem to care for her. Behind the scenes *Takashi makes his first and only manga appearance in Nana's prologue chapter. *He is also the first smoker seen in the series. Appearances Manga *"Nana - Nana Komatsu" Other *''Nana 7.8'' Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters